Excite Me
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Inspired by a drabble series I read recently, this follows the authoress' style(?) in writing; only this is not for Byakuran. Reader's insert. Drabble with one word prompts. ReaderXBel, BelXReader, BelReader. Technically completed.
1. Game

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! FanFiction**** by ****_LouiseRisa_**

**Excite Me**

**Summary: **Inspired by a drabble I read recently, this follows the authoress' style(?) in writing; only this is not for Byakuran. Reader's insert. Drabble with one word prompt. ReaderXBel, BelXReader, BelReader. Technically completed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

~...~...~...~...~

**Game**

n.  
**- **An activity providing entertainment or amusement; a pastime.**  
- **Wild animals, birds, or fish hunted for food or sport.

~...~...~...~...~

"Bel~" you whined loudly as you trudged behind him through the woods, "How much longer are we going to walk? My feet hurts."

"Ushishishishi... Just a little more principessa."

You glared at the back of the prince's head for a little longer and harrumphed loudly to show your displeasure.

Not looking the trail you were walking on, you continued to walk until you bumped your head against the blonde prince's back.

"What was that f-" you trailed off just as you took in the sight before you.

The two of you were hidden behind a green canopy made of the overlaying vines. As you peeked through the gaps, you could almost see a whole other world on the other side.

Gesturing his hand towards the entrance you hadn't noticed before, he grinned at you, nodding his head.

You walked in, him following behind.

"Up for a game, principessa?" he smirked.

"That depends," you replied, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Whoever kills the most game here wins."

"What's up for grabs then?"

"Ushishishishi... If the prince wins, the principessa shall comply to my demands for a week."

"Deal. But if I win, you're going to comply with mine for a month!"

With that, the two of you whipped out your weapons, his knives and you daggers; so similar yet so different.

"One..." you started.

"Ushishishishi... The prince won't lose. Two..."

"THREE!" the both of you yelled in unison.

~...~...~...~...~

**A/N: **hehehe... This is my celebratory fic. I'm done with my exams just three hours ago... WOOHOO~! Hope you like this. It's technically completed, but I may update randomly... xD And the cliffie there is intended. How you want it to turn out to be depends on you. :D Now, let me go bug my sister for another word to write a drabble for... *(^_^)* COOKIES AND CREAM FOR REVIEWERS~!


	2. Secret

**Excite Me**

**Disclaimer: **It was never mine in the first place.

~...~...~...~...~

**Secret**

n.  
- Something kept hidden from others or known only to oneself or to a few.  
-Something that remains beyond understanding or explanation; a mystery.

~...~...~...~...~

Lussuria wasn't the type to eavesdrop; not really.

But when one fine Saturday night found him hovering in front of Bel's door, leaning onto the closely-shut dark mahogany wooden door with a suspicious gleam in his eyes, the elite members of the Varia knew something was up.

So, one by one, from the ever silent Mammon, to the overly loud Squalo and the no-way-I'll-betray-boss Levi, the whole of the core members of the Varia - sans I'm-the-boss Xanxus - could be found before the door of the fallen prince, straining their ears as they leaned heavily on the specially made door. Specially made because Bel had insisted upon having the entrance to his chambers more unique than the other peasants, a.k.a his fellow colleagues from the Varia itself.

Anyway, what were they listening to?

Why, it's you and Bel groaning with a touch of near screams now and then of course! The both of you were in Bel's room, doing god-knows-what.

Then, a red-faced Squalo couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer.

In a burst of sudden vigour, Squalo knocked the door down, a squealing Lussuria, a bored-looking Mammon and an equally red - if not redder - Levi behind him.

Peering into the room, they saw you and Bel on the bed. Fully clothed.

Looking up at the intruders, you rolled your eyes heavenwards.

"Bel~ You're going to need to repair that door of yours."

"Ushishishishi... The prince doesn't need to fix anything; the peasants that broke the door will."

Shrugging, you turned back to the flat screen you were concentrating on earlier. Screaming once, this time you hadn't bothered controlling your volume, your avatar crashed into the side pavement, making you lose the game.

Glaring at Lussuria, Squalo, Mammon and Levi, you pointed at the screen.

"See what you've done now? I was winning!" You accused the four.

"Ushishishishi... No, the prince was."

"This is injustice!"

"Ushishishishi... It's not."

"It is!"

"Not!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

Stealthily, the four turned to leave the two of you bickering childishly on your own.

Some secrets are best kept as your wildest imagination. Or so Lussuria thought as he moved dejectedly away.

~...~...~...~...~

**A/N: **I'm still in celebratory mood, so I decided to type more of this. Thanks to my sister for the word suggestions.


	3. Balloon

**Excite Me**

**Disclaimer: **_Fan_Fiction rocks!

~...~...~...~...~

**Balloon**

n.**  
**- A flexible bag designed to be inflated with hot air or with a gas, such as helium, that is lighter than the surrounding air, causing it to rise and float in the atmosphere.

~...~...~...~...~

Nitrous oxide and sulfur hexafluoride; a.k.a Laughing gas and SF6.

You had wanted nothing to do with the genius prince that day until he had said those words.

Why would that be?

Well, it would be better explained when you Google those two things mentioned, but when you heard laughing gas, you just had to see what was up the prince's sleeves. After all, you were "one curious little kitten" as the prince had dubbed you in one of your childish banters.

You followed the prince as he led you to his room; or more specifically, the room hidden within his room.

It was a chamber constructed by the prince himself with little help from you, known only to the both of you and Xanxus. Why, when and how it was constructed is certainly an interesting story to tell, but it shall have to be another story to tell on another day.

Anyway, you had grabbed the blonde's arms tightly when you step foot into the chamber as you squealed loudly.

"Ushishishishishi... The prince will cut your head off if you continue to hurt the prince's royal ears."

You immediately slapped a hand over your mouth, muffling the sound of excitement that was continuing to pour out of your lungs. The sparkle of your eyes, however, seemed to be contagious as you felt, rather than saw, the prince grinned widely at your expense.

In the chamber, there were balloons. Yes, you heard me right; balloons.

Balloons of a multitude of colours littered around the room; some grounded, leaving little to no space to walk, while some took to the air and floated to the high ceiling, reachable only by the strings they were attached to.

You turned around to grin mischievously at the fallen prince as he too entered the chamber, locking the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"As much as I am thrilled with all these balloons, Bel. You still haven't explain yourself yet," you prompted, referring to the statement he made earlier that attracted your attention.

You crouched to the ground just as he walked closer to you in a sedate pace. Making sure he couldn't see your hands properly, you picked up one of the balloons on the ground.

Just as the prince neared you, you popped the violet balloon you picked up between the two of you.

"Principessa," Bel warned, his voice in a low baritone.

You giggled out loud at the sound of Bel's voice until you discovered with a jolt that your voice had become several octaves lower as well. Owlishly, you blinked at Bel, pleading with your eyes for an explanation.

"It's the sulfur hexafluoride. It makes our voices becomes lower just as helium," he pointed at the floating blues, greens, yellows and browns, "makes our voices become higher."

Uncomprehendingly, you just nodded at Bel. Sticking out your tongue at him, you popped another balloon on the ground; this time, it was a startling red.

A sense of euphoric started to wash over you and while the two of you were still under the influence of the sulfur hexa-something earlier, bursts of low giggles and chuckles resounded in the chamber.

The effect lasted only for a short while, but when it stopped, you pouted. You saw the fallen prince pulled at the strings that you have come to ignore a few moments ago and you curiously made your way to him.

Grinning, the prince pulled the yellow balloon attached to the string down, untying the string, he inhaled the gas contained within.

"Would you honour the prince with a dance, principessa?" Bel said as he bowed dramatically, his voice several octaves higher than normal. You giggled once before taking the balloon from him and inhaled the helium it must have contained.

"But there's no music, silly."

"Ushishishishishi... There is if you listen carefully."

Shrugging, you placed your smaller hands within Bel's larger ones and you twirled in the chamber filled with balloons for five minutes before going back to playing with the multitude of gasses contained in the coloured rubber bag, giggling, smiling and laughing the whole day.

Now, if only you could stop Lussuria from over-thinking himself for not being able to find either of you in the Varia castle the whole day.

~...~...~...~...~

**A/N: **I would like to give my thanks to those who had reviewed, favourited and are following this fic. It means a lot to me; especially since I think I suck at writing drabbles. But hey! Practise makes perfect, and practise I shall! xD Any word suggestion for the next update? ;)


End file.
